As used herein, the term "space system" or "space unit" relates to a system or unit to be located in a room or any space, either in a domestic or office setting, which supports objects of great variety in an organized manner. Probably the most frequently encountered space unit is a table onto which objects are displayed or placed for easy use and retrieval. Other traditional space systems include desks, filing cabinets, and bookcases, etc. Such traditional space systems typically are of fixed geometry and size, limiting their flexibility to accommodate varying and changing needs. Such traditional space systems or furniture are also traditionally heavy and expensive.
In recent years, in an attempt to address the shortcomings of traditional solid furniture, various modular space units have been developed. However, the majority of the currently available modular systems are complicated and time consuming for the end user to assemble. In particular, such systems often require the user to follow a lengthy set of instructions and to identify a large number of parts, and use a variety of tools to assemble the space unit. Thus, while conventional modular units provide an aesthetic appearance similar to solid space units, they are time consuming and cumbersome to assemble.
A need therefore exists for an improved modular space system that is flexible to accommodate varying and changing needs of a user, while being aesthetically pleasing, easy to assemble, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.